Can't Fight This
by RikkuKashi
Summary: Jackson gets everything he wanted... slashy and a bit AU
1. Actions

_Standard disclaimer. The story is mine. The characters are not. Thanks for reading._

"This is bull!" Jackson yelled. "Why in the hell didn't it work?"

He slammed his hand against his steering wheel as he drove frantically towards the school. His Porsche coming to a screeching halt 5 feet from the reason he was pissed in the first place, Scott McCall. Without another thought, Jackson leapt from his car and tackled Scott to the ground, throwing punches left and right.

"Get off of him!" Allison shouted. "Stiles help me get Jackson off of him."

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked. "Did you forget…" Stiles then began to pantomime Scott getting bitten turning furry then howling at the moon. Allison gave him an exasperated look as she threw a book at him and went back to trying to pull Jackson from Scott.

He knew Scott could fight his own battles, but at the risk of angering his friend's not so secret girlfriend again, and the risk of another book being thrown at his head Stiles joined in the tug-o-war. Peering over Jackson's shoulder, Stiles caught a glimpse of a very angry teen, who was about to strike back. Moving on pure survival instinct, Stiles grabbed Allison, and pulled her back.

"Stiles, what the -?"

Allison was cut off mid-sentence as Stiles pointed in the direction of some very loud growling. The sounds didn't deter Jackson from his goal, as he continued to pound, and just as quick, Jackson was on his back with a smile on his face.

"Come on McCall, do it. Do it. You know you want to. Come on! Bite me! Bite me, dammit!" Jackson shouted.

Before anyone had time to process what had happened, Jackson shoved his arm into Scott's open mouth and he bit down. Stiles and Allison grab Scott and pull him back as Jackson grabs his arm and runs back to his car and drives away.

"So was that some sort of wolf thing. You know, like brothers bonding, cause a simple punch to the arm will do just fine for us buddy. On second thought, I'll take a handshake." Stiles rambled as he went to gather everyone's things.

Allison handed Scott a tissue to wipe the blood from his mouth. She noted it wasn't his, as his wounds had starting healing, most likely left over from Jackson. "So what now?" she asked.

Scott looked at her, concerned. "We have to find Derek, before your dad finds Jackson."


	2. and Motives

**AN: Ok so just a few quick things guys. First, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have read my story. I was a little nervous about this as I have never written anything like this before and so this is a new experience. Second, this story is coming from all different directions and I have realized that I neglected to mention that the title and all chapters will be based off of song titles. There will be no lyrics; I just find listening to them helps to motivate my writing. I will try to let you know what the titles are at the beginning of each chapter. And lastly, as far as the wolf pack hierarchy goes, this story will fall in the AU category. I have made up my own rules so that my story will make sense, so please no flames. Now on to the important part:**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own the story. Thanks

_(Story Titles based off of 10 Years - Actions and Motives)_

Jackson stood under the hot spray of his hot shower. The pulse of the water beating the kinks out of his sore muscles from his earlier altercation with Scott. He wasn't sure why he went to Scott. He felt pulled to him. Anger and jealousy can make you do things without realizing.

As he began rinsing off his hand grazed over the fresh bite mark on his arm. His face winced in pain, as goose-bumps washed over his skin and a wave of pleasure suddenly flooded his body. Jackson closed his eyes and let his hand graze over the mark again. This time he saw an image of Scott.

Jackson's Eye's shot open. His breathing became labored as he noticed that his other hand was slowly stroking his member. He turned the faucet to cold and shook his head. He needed to get 'that' image out of his head. But as much as he tried he could not. It was if it was burned into his brain.

Jackson leaned back and let the full force of the cold spray hit him in the face. His mind began racing as another image of Scott popped into his head. _Track pants hung low on his hips. Beads of water dripping from his fresh washed hair._ Jackson's fingertips began tracing the path of the water on his own body down to his quickly growing erection. Jackson grabbed hold of himself and swore this would only happen the one time.

As he slipped into a fantasy zone, the object of his forbidden desire had an agenda of his own.

"Scott, where do you think Derek is? Or better yet, do you think he knows why Jackson did that?"

"I don't know, but we all need to split up. I need you to go home and see if you dad has anything that talks about wolf hierarchy and what my biting him means. Stiles I need you to…" Scott pauses and looks at his friend. Unfortunately it seemed as though he had lost him a while ago, judging by the glassy-eyed stare he was getting. Scott waved his hand in front of Stiles' face, and got no response. Looking across the courtyard, he now knew why.

Lydia stood with a group of girls, trying desperately to fit back in. It seemed to be working well too, until Lydia fell to her knees screaming at the top of her lungs, something Scott had noticed she had been doing a lot lately. Stiles, Scott and Allison were immediately at her side, onlookers giving them a wide radius.

"On second thought, maybe you should take her home with you for a while and just watch her. Don't worry about the books I'll have Stiles do the research."

"Wait! Why can't I watch Lydia? I am very capable of watching over her in her time of need." Stiles said matter-of-factly.

"I need you to drive me around to look for Derek. Besides, Allison's dad will just think they are just hanging out, not snooping around."

Cradling Lydia in his lap Stiles reluctantly agrees.

After loading everyone into his jeep, the first stop was Allison's house, where her not too happy dad was waiting at the door. Scott could just make out Allison explaining about Lydia coming over and getting a ride from Stiles as they sped off.

Driving back towards Stiles house, they are cut off by a familiar Camaro. The window rolls down and Derek flashes his patent smirk before remarking "Why do I get the feeling Daddy has to clean up the prodigal son's mess again? What did you do this time? You know what, follow me, and we will discuss this where I know we aren't being watched. Follow me, but not too close, scratch my car and I'll rip your throat out, slowly."

Stiles gulped and nodded very carefully, shifting his jeep into gear and kept a slow, safe distance behind Derek as they followed him to his new hideout.

"Ah, the new Casa de Derek. It's nice. Did you decorate yourself? You know, this would be a great place to have a party." Stiles rambled as he plopped himself down in a chair.

Derek growled as his eyes began to glow a bright, vibrant red. "Move."

Stiles immediately jumped from his seated position and went to stand in another corner. "I'll just stand over here."

Derek turned his attention back to Scott. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Jackson. He came at me today. He kept punching me and griping how it's my fault and it's not fair, then I just lost control and –" Scott stopped speaking.

Derek looked up having sat down in the previously occupied by Stiles spot and waited for Scott to continue. When he didn't answer, he looked over at Stiles who had busied himself with some old comic books boxed up in the corner.

"Hey!"

Startled, Stiles fumbled with the book before turning around. "Huh?" he asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What happened between Scott and Jackson?"

Stiles began rambling on about all their past transgressions between Scott and Jackson, which began to infuriate Derek. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and through clenched fangs tried again, "I meant today. What happened today?"

"Oh! Oh that. Scott bit him."

At that Derek was now interested. "Was he a wolf when he did it?"

"Why does that matter? Scott asked

"Do humans go around biting each other in fights?" Derek questioned.

Stiles' face began to contort as he pondered on Derek's question. As he went to answer Scott held up his hand. "Not now."

Derek continued. "Well every wolf pack has a hierarchy. There is an Alpha. And then there are the Betas. Now there have been Betas that have formed their own smaller packs within the group, a level known as Deltas. Deltas are fast, agile, and strong. They also have a tendency to develop an attraction for the one who bites them. They can be dangerous, but fun. They are mostly female, as it is a male Beta that is turning them, though you do have the instance where a female will turn a male if given the right circumstances." Derek finished with a smile.

"Wait, what do you mean attraction?" Scott questioned. Derek just wiggled his eyebrows and smiled as Scott stood, stunned by the news.

Stiles, who had zoned out of the conversation once again, distracted by a copy of Sorcerer Hunters manga, came back into the conversation at Scott question of attraction only to ask, "So is he going to be like Scott's bodyguard or something? Like the Terminator?" Stiles asked. "I mean he's like Scott's second now, right?" he asked again, having, apparently, missed the whole point.

"Say more like a new puppy." Derek quipped.

"A new wha—" But Stiles was cut off as he was shoved from the doors of the underground subway by a disturbed, angry, and confused Scott.

"Come on, we're leaving. I have to talk to Jackson."

"Word of caution Scott, he may not be able to control himself. He just a puppy, so don't hurt him." Derek couldn't help but yell after them, yet again, this time knowing full well that Stiles heard him.

"What did he mean by that? Why did he call Jackson a puppy?"

"Just drive Stiles!"

And with that the jeep pulled off down the road, toward town. Derek watched as the jeep disappeared, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Yes he had heard of Deltas. But never had he heard of a male seeking another male. He would have to keep an eye on these two. Maybe he can use this to his advantage.

**Ok so that is pretty much it for this chapter. So the first chapter was pretty short so I hope this was a little better. Consider chapter 1 a part 1 and this part 2. R&R as it helps move me to write more. Thanks guys.**


	3. Animal I Have Become

**AN: So, rookie mistakes were made. But it is all better now. Thanks for all your positive feedback. Keep them coming. I really appreciate it. It helps when I seem to get in a funk.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own the story. Thanks

_(Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace)_

Scott and Stiles walked into their Physics class and took their usual seats, both noticing that Jackson had yet to arrive.

"Do you think he'll show?" Stiles whispered as he leaned over the desk.

"I don't know."

"Well can't you like smell him or something? You know, like focus on his Delta-ness and seek him out?"

"Mr. Stilinski, I am so happy that you have taken an interest in today's assignment, which today just happens to be sit here and talk to our friends." Mr. Leigh announced.

Stiles' head shot up with a look of complete and utter befuddlement, "Huh?"

"Why don't you go join your new lab partner for the week, you know Danny back there, don't you?" And at the mention of his name, Danny's head popped up, his attention being brought back to the conversation at hand, and away from his cell phone.

"Yeah."Stiles quipped as he grabbed his books and shrugged an apologetic look at Scott.

Scott too gave an exasperated look as he lowered his head and ran his hands through his hair. Breathing deeply to calm his nerves, he suddenly felt eyes on him. The hair on the back of his neck standing at attention. Scott's eyes were immediately drawn to the door as Jackson came into view.

Jackson looked to his normal seat at the back of the class and found it occupied by a disgruntled Stiles. His eyes landed on the only unoccupied seat in the class, the one next to the man who had haunted his dreams all night, Scott. Jackson grabbed the stool and pulled it as far away from Scott as he could.

"Newton's Laws of Motion. The relationship between the forces acting on a body and its motion due to those forces. I see that some of you are a bit confused, why don't I have a few volunteers demonstrate them to you. McCall, Jackson, umm, Danny and I guess you Stilinski. Yes, you four should do nicely. Now Newton's 1stLaw: Every object stays at rest until acted on by another outside force. Stilinski I want you to stand right here, McCall I want you to go to the back of the classroom and run to the front, into Stiles."

"Wait what?" Stiles asked a puzzled look on his face.

"You heard me, Stiles will act as our object as rest. McCall is our outside force."

Scott looked at his friend with a concerned look on his face, "Mr. Leigh, I don't think this is a good idea. Don't you think there is another way—"

"How about an F for the semester then for non-participation?"

Scott was already scraping by with his few passing grades, another F would kill him. Sighing, he pat Stiles on the shoulder, and took his place at the back of the class room as Mr. Leigh proceeded to explain what was about to occur.

Jackson took in the exchange between the two friends and a spark of jealousy flashed through his eyes. He didn't know why he felt jealous. He knew there was nothing but a brotherly bond between Stiles and Scott. Ever since that _Bite_ the other day, these odd feelings had begun to surface, making Jackson uncomfortable. Jackson's attention was brought back up as he heard a loud thud, and he saw Scott tackle Stiles to the ground. Low growls begun to reverberate through his clenched teeth. The class couldn't hear them over the roars of laughter at Stiles' misfortunes, but Scott heard them clear as day. He turned toward Jackson and saw his eyes were slowly flashing between his normal color and a light amber. Before he had a chance to react, the not so heavenly voice of Coach Finstock bellowed from the hallway, "If you four ladies are done playing tag, I need you out on the field, now!"

Mr. Leigh looked on in shock. "Excuse me, but where do you get off pulling these boys out of my class?"

"I coach a championship Lacrosse team. I can do whatever I want. Besides, the only one failing is McCall, so does it really matter if they leave early?" And with that Mr. Leigh let them go.

Jackson was the first to leave the room, disgusted by his reaction to what had occurred. Danny caught up with his friend. "Hey man. That was crazy, right?"

"Yeah, right. Hey listen, can you hang out tonight. I need to talk to someone about something really personal."

"Sure, man. You know you can count me in." Danny wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders and they proceeded to walk down the hall.

Scott pulled Stiles to the side of the hallway and whispered, "Did you hear Jackson in class? He was growling."

"At who?"

"I don't know. Maybe at you. I mean, I tackled you to the ground, and I did show you some concern. Maybe he thought you were trying to—"

"Trying to what, take you from him? Boy is he barking up the wrong tree."Stiles said in a mocking laugh.

Scott looked on at his friend and shook his head. "Let's go before we get in even more trouble."

Reaching the locker room, Scott and Stiles came into the middle of the coach berating the team.

"I have been disgusted by your playing in the last 3 games."

"But coach, we won our last 3 games by a huge margin." Stiles spoke.

"Stilinski, why are you here?"

"Because of my cunning wit, my good looks and my lightning quick reflexes."He smiled back.

"Suit up, and thank Stilinski, because you have a mile long run before drills, and then suicide runs 'til you drop after practice is over."

A collective groan was heard from the group as a collection of various shapes of pads came flying in Stiles' direction. Quickly taking cover in his locker, Stiles mumbled out an apology as Scott and Jackson were pulled aside.

"Listen, as co-captains, I'm expecting you two to go out there and set an example. So I will have you go out and pick teams. Co-captain vs. co-captain, may the best team win."

Scott looked around, a little confused, "But I thought we were running drills?"

""Oh don't worry McCall; we've got all night for that." And with that Finstock went in his office for a long day and night of practicing.

While Scott pondered on the coach's words, Jackson found himself tempted. He was within touching distance of Scott. His fingers ached to reach out and graze his arm. His body wished to be flush against Scott. The image of the two of them sharing an intimate shower in the locker room dashed before his eyes. Jackson realized he was becoming increasingly aroused by his traitorous thoughts, and sought a quick relief from his desire. Pushing past Scott, not realizing it only seemed to heighten his arousal, he ran for the showers.

Scott watched as Jackson brushed past him rather roughly. He would not have paid any attention to it had he not caught the slight hint of Jackson's arousal as he went past him. Scott's own senses began to go into overdrive. His body reacting in way it had only done with Allison, was making him uncomfortable. Trying to shake it off, he walked over to his locker to get ready for practice.

As Stiles pulled on his last leg pad, he asked, "What was that about with you and Jackson over there?"

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Seemed from my view Jackson was getting a little close."

"Listen, when everyone leaves, I'm going to pull him aside and talk to him. If we aren't out in five minutes—"

"I am not coming to find you after you explained to me what might happen on the drive home last night."

"Dude, nothing is going to happen. Stiles trust me."

Stiles just nodded, and followed the rest of the team out of the locker room.

As the last stragglers filed out, Scott grabbed Jackson. "We need to talk."

"Not now McCall."

"No, right now. Do you have any idea what you have done? Derek said you have made yourself a Delta."

Jackson turned to look at Scott, eyebrows furrowed, breathing heavy. "What? What the hell is a Delta?"

"You are a subsef— a subsu— a subsi— you are under me." Scott struggled to say.

Jackson began to chuckle, then suddenly grabbed Scott by his collar and shoves him into the wall. Scott's eyes flash yellow and as quickly as he was on the wall he had Jackson pinned between his body and the wall. Scott bared his teeth, Jackson's eyes flashed yellow and his small fangs began to show. He bared them back at Scott answering his challenge.

As Scott prepared to go for the first strike, Coach Finstock appeared in the door way. All he could hear was scuffling, and some grunting and assumed Scoot and Jackson had gotten into a small scuffle. "Hey you two, save it for the field. Now let's go."

The sudden interruption brought both boys from their haze back into reality. Scott backed off from Jackson, but not before delivering a warning, "We're not done yet."

Jackson smirked. No he wasn't done with Scott, not by a long shot. This new sensation scared the shit out of him, but the power that came with it was intoxicating, and addicting. He would have to find Derek to find out more about this Delta thing though. Shoulder-checking Scott into the lockers, Jackson remarked, "I'll see you on the field."

**Don't know why this took so long when it just seemed to flow when I started typing. Damn writers. They need to stop being so creative with the show, so us fanfiction writers can have some realm to go to with our writing. Hope this keeps getting easier and easier. Later**


	4. Bubble Pop Electric

**AN: This Chapter is a bit slashy and may have a bit of a citrus twang to it. Don't know if i will go full blown citrus, but just wanted to try and get my feet wet.**

Disclaiming that I own nothing but an idea to do something to 2 characters that I enjoy putting into these types of situations. This started out as a challenge, and now has become a game of one- ups-man-ship, so the ball is now in your court you-know-who.

_Bubble Pop Electric – Gwen Stefani_

Night was coming upon them quickly as Allison and Lydia sat out by the field on the hood of Allison's car waiting for the longest practice ever to be over. Allison was surprised that Lydia had asked to join her, since she normally wasn't known for wanting to hang around the field where she was attacked. She had explained that she would rather be there than with her parents. Since the attack, her parents had become clingy, a little too loving, wanting to share feelings every night and discuss memories of better times. This she found to be at the behest of her therapist, since she was being a little too quiet during their private one-on-one sessions.

"So what's going on with you and Stiles? Allison asked.

"Nothing, he just seems to pop up, a lot. I think he has a crush on me or something. It's kinda gross."

"Aww, don't sell him short. Come on, I mean he has been there for you since everything that's happened. And he is sort of cute in that geeky kind of way." Allison retorted.

Lydia sighed. True ever since Jackson had broken up with her Stiles had been there. Even when she blatantly left him at the winter formal to look for Jackson and Peter attacked her. Plus her dad said that he never did leave the hospital while she was in that coma, except to go home and shower and change. "I guess you sorta have a point. So what did you have in mind tonight?"

The activities that Allison had in mind didn't exactly involve more than two people, but she would work around it. "Well I know that the boys will be hungry afterwards, so we usually go grab a quick bite to eat, and I figured that we could catch one of the late movies at the drive-in. But first Scott has to go check in with his mom. And since you're here, Stiles won't feel like the third wheel this time."

"Does he usually go with you?" Lydia questioned, a little disturbed that she could possibly be setting herself up to go out with a totally freak who tags along on others dates.

"For the food yes, but Scott usually makes it a point to stop by his house first to stamp the point, although it did take a little convincing the first few times."

Nodding, Lydia began to dig through her bag for her nail file. As she searched through her bag she had to remind herself that this was better than home, although she was seriously beginning to question that logic now, too.

As she pulled her head up, she noticed her friend had disappeared from her side. Beginning to become a little worried Lydia frantically began scanning the parking lot for Allison. Not seeing any sign of her, she looked towards the field. The sight of no one freaked her out even more. She began to become increasingly panicked as there seemed to be no one around. Lydia began shaking her head. "No no no no no no no no no no—"

Scott, Stiles and Allison had all met up at the back of Allison's car. As Scott and Allison proceeded to make googly eyes at each other, it was Stiles who noticed that Lydia was starting to become panicked and disoriented. Leaving his love-struck friends, he quickly made his way over to Lydia's side.

As he got to the side of the car, he saw she had her eyes closed and was mumbling what sounded like no. He felt so sorry for her. He was also suddenly pissed at Allison for just leaving her there, and forgetting about how sensitive she was around this field. He reached out his hand and grabbed her shoulder slowly and said, "Hey, you wanna come join us back here?"

Lydia, suddenly brought from her terrified state, looked at Stiles. Allison was sorta right, he was kinda cute in a geeky sorta way, either that or she was just brain damaged. But at the thought of being left alone again she nodded in agreement, and reluctantly took his offered hand and made her way to the back of the car.

Upon reaching the back of the car and noticing the oblivious couple, Stiles cleared his throat. "Ahem." This didn't really seem to catch their attention, so he tried a little louder, "AHEM."

At this noise the two teens separated, Allison looking down, hiding her face with her hair, and Scott with a goofy, lopsided grin on his face. Stiles looked apologetically at Lydia, then sternly at his other friends. "Hey Scott, why don't we go get cleaned up, and take these girls out for a quick bite."

Scott, not really wanting to leave Allison's side, had no other choice as he was quickly shoved towards the locker rooms by a less than pleased Stiles. "Dude slow down, what's your deal?" Scott questioned.

Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders and shook him. "Are you serious? Lydia is out there and she is willing to go to dinner, with me, and a movie, with me. Lydia and me, together. I may never get this opportunity again, so you are going to get your ass in gear and hit the showers, so we can hit the streets. Got it?"

"Ok." Scott nodded, although Stiles couldn't tell if it was a voluntary nod or the remnants of his shaking him.

As they made their way to the locker rooms, Scott took notice that there was a lot less noise than he was accustomed to hearing coming from the showers. As he and Stiles turned the corner and entered the doorway, he saw it was virtually empty. Most of his teammates were gone, their lockers closed and locked. He began to feel a little uneasy. As he looked around someone he made sure to pay special attention to the area where Jackson's locker was. It too was cleaned out and locked.

Stiles walked up to him, towels in hand and asked, "You ok, you look lost."

Scott realized that Stiles was addressing him, as he saw a towel filled hand wave across his face, bringing him back to the present. "Yeah, I just… I thought Jackson would be here."

Suddenly Danny's head popped out from behind the other row of lockers, "he left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, ok, thanks man. Did he say where he was headed?" Scott continued, acknowledging to Stiles that he saw he was headed to the showers.

"No, not really. He was in a hurry though." Danny stood and threw a towel on his head. "He ran outta here with a huge grin on his face. I've never seen him this happy."

Scott just nodded and let Danny go. The only ones left in the locker room were himself and Stiles. After what had happened earlier, he had kept his senses on high alert should Jackson try anything again. This would be the perfect opportunity for him strike, so Scott knew not to let his guard down.

"Hey Stiles, I'm gonna stand watch out here, in case Jackson shows back up." Scott suddenly heard the water shut off and the rapidly approaching footsteps of his nervous friend.

Stiles knew what Jackson had done since, of course Scott told him everything. Sometimes he didn't know why he decided to share the personal, intimate details, when they weren't needed. And why didn't he ever discuss these things with Allison. Come to think of it, why doesn't she know what's going on—Stiles was suddenly brought back into his original thought plan, put on clothes before Jackson get there.

After dressing in what seemed like two seconds, Stiles suddenly appeared from behind his locker with 2 lacrosse sticks in hand, and a mask on his face. He looked at Scott who gave him a goofy grin before commenting, "What are those for?"

"Well, Mr. Smarty-pants, if Jackson does come back, I at least want to try and protect myself. You have claws and teeth, and I have these" motioning to his sticks. "Now you got five minutes, just please don't go any longer than five minutes, I really just want to go be with the girls. And the thought of a lust crazed Jackson running lose frankly scares me."

"I don't think he'll hurt you, Stiles. Just give me a few minutes." And Scott hustled into the shower.

Stiles took a seat, close to the shower, but far away from the opening, so he wouldn't see anything that would take years of therapy to forget. As he began to get relaxed, a sudden chill ran up his spine. He thought he saw a shadow whoosh by him on the left, but just as he turned to look, he thought he felt something brush by him on the right. Jumping up from his seat, he took a defensive stand, hands at the ready. Just as quick as he was on his feet, he was on his back, his feet knocked from under him, his body being dragged away from Scott's position. Before he could shout out to him, a clawed hand ripped off his mask and covered his mouth, and a warm breath tickled against his earlobe as it whispered "If you scream, I will make you my bitch."

Stiles froze at the comment and went willingly with his captor. He was led into the coach's office and thrown unceremoniously into a chair. The looming figure stared at him, and barked only one word, "Stay."

Jackson turned and locked the door. Glancing once more to make sure that Stiles was doing as he commanded. Smirking that for once the boy listened. He made his way towards his squeaky clean prize.

Scott stood blissfully unaware of the danger that lurked behind him. He let the water wash over him as thoughts of Allison filled his head. He loved her so much, and he wasn't going to let something like this thing with Jackson ruin his relationship with her.

Scott suddenly stilled as his nose picked up the faint scent of fear, then lust. Turning, he was greeted with Jackson's smiling face. "Well, well, well McCall. It seems I have caught you a bit indecent. Well I figure since you're here, and I'm here you wouldn't mind telling me about that thing we were talking about earlier. You know, the FREAK wolf you turned me into."

Scott stood his ground, never backing down from Jackson. He didn't even bother to cover himself, as he just had to prepare for anything.

Jackson continued, "So I'm a Delta. Does that mean I'm weaker than you? I mean, I can clearly transform like you, but this is like a puppy trying to cut his teeth. WHAT THE HELL AM I?"

"Derek says that Betas make small harems, female harems. Those are Deltas. You're the first male he's heard of, but it has happened. I didn't do this to you. You did it to yourself."

Jackson roared and rushed Scott, pinning him to the wall. He crushed his body against Scott's, instinct driving him in a rage he had never felt before. The water was making his clothes cling to his body. Making him suddenly wish that there wasn't a layer separating him and the boy in front of him.

Scott couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe that he had once again let Jackson get the upper hand on him. What's more, he couldn't understand why he wasn't making the motions to push Jackson away. Staring into Jackson's eyes, Scott saw something that he had never seen before, fear. But that was only for a moment as the cloud of lust took over the hue of his eyes and Scott began to feel exactly how bothered Jackson was. The wet material of his jeans was doing nothing to hide the growing bulge in Jackson's pants, and it wasn't exactly helping Scott's own body's reaction.

Jackson body began to react to the closeness of Scott. But he too noticed that Scott's body was also starting to show its own reactions. Jackson leaned in and lightly flicked his tongue out over Scott's left clavicle, following it to the curve of his neck where he started nipping upwards towards his earlobe.

Scott closed his eyes, trying to gain control of his breathing. He couldn't believe that Jackson was doing this. What's worse, he couldn't believe that he wasn't stopping this. The feeling of Jackson's tongue on his neck was making all the blood rush from his head to the southern part of his anatomy.

Jackson could feel when Scott began to lose control and give in to the feeling, so he began to nuzzle into Scott's neck. Feeling Scott shudder, he continued his actions, distracting the boy while his hands began to wander. They started up by Scott's head, on the tile, and then slowly made their way to his shoulders. Hard, lean muscle Jackson noted. He was impressed by Scott's physique. His hands went lower following Scott's chest, and lower still to his abdomen. When Jackson saw that Scott was going to protest, he did the only thing he was left free to do. Leaning forward, he crushed his mouth onto the unexpected lips of Scott McCall. Scott's eyes flashed for a moment, but Jackson only shook his head no, and continued to kiss the still shocked boy. As their mouths began moving in unison, Jackson felt Scott's body relax once more and continued his ministrations. His hands had continued to go as low as they possibly could before being blocked only by his own body. Never breaking their kiss, Jackson slowly backed up and let his right hand first travel down the small gap he had created between them. Scott broke the kiss first, as he felt Jackson's hands grab his cock.

"Jackson pl- pl- please st- sto- stop. Do- don't do thi- this." Scott gasped between his clenched teeth as Jackson slowly applied pressure and began stroking Scott.

Scott's body began to betray him. He didn't want this. He knew that. But the only thing driving him at that point was instinct, and instinct drove him to grab Jackson and kiss him again.

Jackson was caught off guard by this, and he shoved Scott back against the wall. Wiping his face, he smiled at the even more confused Scott, and backed away. "You win this round. That's twice you've caught me off my game. But I guarantee that it won't happen again." And with that Jackson turned to leave. As he reached the door, he spoke over his shoulder, "Did you tell your little girlfriend about our game of cat and mouse? Because if she gets in my way, you can rest assure she will get caught in my trap." And then Jackson disappeared down the hallway.

Scott still stood in the shower. The water had turned cold by now, which was good because he had a rock solid hard on that had to be dealt with before he left the showers. As Scott began to cool down, he heard the sound of glass breaking. Then the sound of exasperated grunting before he recognized the sound of Stiles hitting the ground.

"Hey Scott, you good?"

"Uh, I'm gonna need a few more minutes. Why don't you go get everybody ready."

"I can do that. Uh, you don't feel him still around here do you?"

"No he left. But he's not done. Not by a long shot. After this thing with the girls, we need to go see Derek. Now go get the car ready, I'm going to get dressed."

Stiles ran out the door, meeting an annoyed Lydia outside. "We're ready to leave. Why is it taking you boys so long? You're boys."

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and led her back to the car to wait for Scott.

Scott finished towel drying his hair, and as he drug the towel across his face, he caught the faintest scent of Jackson again. That little whiff brought him right back to where he was a few moments earlier. Throwing the towel to the side, Scott leapt off the bench. He needed to get Jackson out of his head. He made his way outside and was almost tackled to the ground by his more than anxious girlfriend.

"You had better have a damn good excuse for keeping us waiting for so long." She said as she sat on his chest.

Scott just stared up at her, smiling, "You think this goofy grin is easy to put on?"

Allison just smiled and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. As the kiss became more passionate, a car horn blared. Looking up, the couple noticed Lydia and Stiles looking ready to run them over. "I think we had better get going, before we end up as road kill." Allison stated. Slowly she rolled off her boyfriend, and as he made his way to a standing position, he offered her a hand in getting up.

As they made their way to the car, Allison leaned into Scott, "I love you."

He hugged her into him, kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too."

About 100 yards away Jackson sat watching the display, disgusted by the sight of the two love birds. He only said one word before disappearing off into the thick brush, "Snap!"

**Well I had more to add, but I think it will be more fun to save it for the next chapter. Where will I go from here? R&R. And as always, enjoy.**


	5. Boyfriend

**This chapter's name is all because a friend just had to mention Colton Haynes and Justin Bieber in the same sentence. Just giving a heads up that this chapter will contain some adult themes and language, so beware, and read at your own risk. *LEMON ALERT* Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Jeff Davis came up with the people, I came up with this story, thanks.

_Boyfriend – Justin Bieber_

Jackson was not one to be played with. His father was a well-respected attorney, and had taught him that above all else, get what you have coming to you, and the rest will fall where it may. After his little romp in the shower with Scott, he had a little spying to do. He knew that Scott was going to meet Allison tonight. That little bitch was ruining everything he had worked so hard to set up in the locker room. Watching as she straddled Scott's chest, he wondered what she would think if she knew that his mouth and tongue were all over that chest, neck and mouth just a few moments ago. Jackson's hearing zeroed in on the two love birds as they made their way to Allison's car. The gears in his head were set into motion as a huge smirk was set on his face, "Snap."

Jackson turned quickly running off into the woods. He had some prep to do, if this was going to go in his favor.

* * *

Stiles was a genius, at least that is what Scott and Allison thought. First, he suggested that they take separate cars, Stiles would drive Lydia and Scott would go with Allison. Next, they stopped at this little pizza joint and attempted to create for themselves a romantic dinner for four, but only ended up angering some of the older patrons and the manager who asked that they not return. Scott, Allison, and Stiles all continued to laugh their way out the door as Lydia continued to apologize to the owner of the restaurant in Italian.

As she walked out the door, she gave all three of her companions an exasperated look. Stiles quickly walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Oh come on, you know you were having fun. When was the last time you allowed yourself to just let go?" he asked the girl.

Lydia looked at Stiles. It was true. She was not known for being wild and reckless. And she especially hasn't been herself since her run-in with Peter that night at the Winter Formal. One perk for this night was that she hasn't had any panic attacks. She leaned into Stiles a little bit as they began to take a little stroll, and laced her fingers with his, "I guess you're right. I have been acting like a total spaz."

"Nah. You're talking to the total spaz king here." Stiles said, trying to make Lydia feel better. It seemed to be working, because he saw a small smile peek out from behind the veil of hair she was currently hiding behind.

Allison had a hold of Scott's arm, walking behind their friends. "I'm glad she has him. They are too cute together. Just like us." She leaned in and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek. Unsatisfied with the quick contact, Scott grabbed Allison's chin, turned her face to his, and gave her a proper kiss.

* * *

_Jackson sat in his car watching the two couples walking away from the pizzeria. His eyes zeroing in on Scott. The little scene in the shower had been interesting. Finding out that he had been turned into a Delta wolf was not quite what he had in mind when he went after Scott the other day. And since Delta's have this thing for having an attraction for their Betas, which Jackson found he was beginning to enjoy a little too much, he was going to have to nip this Allison thing in the bud. Jackson doesn't share. As he watched this imposter bitch throw herself at what was, in his mind, rightfully his Jackson threw his car into gear. He drove off into the darkness to make certain that Allison would no longer be a distraction for his Scott._

* * *

"What do you say we ditch them, ditch my mom, and just head to my house for some private time?" Scott whispered into Allison's ear.

Allison was caught off guard by Scott's statement. Usually he wasn't the one to make the first move, but tonight, who was she to argue. She quickly untangled herself from his arms, ran forward toward Lydia, effectively pulling her away from Stiles to explain to her what was going to happen for the rest of the night.

Stiles looked sorely disappointed as the girls walked over to where the cars were. "What's going on? I was having fun." Stiles huffed as he crossed his arms in an attempt at frustration but coming across like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away.

"Relax; she's just getting the rest of Lydia's stuff from her car. You get to take her home. We are going somewhere else for a little more private time."

"Oh. Cool. So then, we don't have to wait for you anymore? I mean it's cool hanging with you guys, but I really wouldn't mind just kinda hanging with her, alone right now." Stiles rushed out.

Scott nodded in the direction of his girlfriend, who stood by Stiles' jeep with Lydia, who had collected the rest of her things from Allison's car. Stiles made his way over to her quickly opening the passenger side door, before offering his hand to help her inside. Scott smiled at his chivalrous friend and waved at his own girlfriend, beckoning for her to return to his side. Instead she stayed firmly planted in her spot and she raised her hands and jingled her keys at her boyfriend, indicating she was also ready to go. Scott waved as Stiles and Lydia drove off, but sent Stiles a quick message, 'we still need 2 meet Derek's l8r'. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and jumped into the car, as Allison took her place behind the wheel and drove off toward Scott's house.

As Scott and Allison pulled up to Scott's house, Allison looked over at her boyfriend who seemed to be nervous. She noticed how he kept rubbing his palms against his pants. She thought it was cute.

However Scott wasn't really nervous. Sure they had fun that night. He always had fun with Allison, but on the ride back to his house he had some time to think. His mind crept back to the locker room and Jackson. Before practice he seemed agitated, like he wanted to fight. Or was it something else? Scott was so confused, especially after practice when Jackson confronted him again. Derek never said anything about Deltas making their sexual advances known towards the Betas. And after what happened in the shower, Scott needed anything to focus on to get his mind off Jackson for a little while. And what better way to do that than spend time with his beautiful girlfriend. Scott looked up and noticed that Allison was staring at him, smiling. He smiled back, and made his way out of the car towards the house. Allison quickly followed, grabbing hold of the back of Scott's shirt, and followed him into the house. Scott took Allison's hand as they made their way up the stairs to his room.

They stopped at his door. "Give me one second." He said as he rushed in ahead of her.

Scott took a quick look around. Couldn't have her coming in and have his room look a complete mess. Picking up errant clothes and a few shoes here and there, he did one more sweep of the room before giving it his stamp of approval.

On the other side of the door, Allison stood rocking backing and forth on her heels. She took time looking around at some of the picture Scott's mom had of a young Scott pinned up in the hallway. As she stood off to the side of the door, it was suddenly thrown open. Scott poked his head out the door noticing Allison staring at his younger days. He reached his hand out and snatched her arm, pulling her inside his room and locking the door behind her. Before she had time to register what had occurred, Scott attached his mouth to hers in a kiss that seemed to suck all the breath from her lungs. Allison, being taught that no one takes advantage of an Argent, pushed back against Scott moving his body towards the bed, until his knees connected with his mattress. After tumbling to the mattress, Allison straddled Scott's waist and immediately began grinding into his waist. Scott's hands reached up and cupped Allison's face as he continued to kiss her, their tongues dancing in a ritualistic battle for superior dominance that Scott noticed she seemed to be winning. Scott shifted his weight and rolled them both over so that he was on top. Looking down into Allison's face he could see she was shocked at their sudden role reversal. Her eyes widened even more as he ground his growing erection into her pelvis. Allison reached her hands up and plowed her fingers through Scott's hair, pulling his mouth back down towards her own she began sucking on his bottom lip as he in turn began grinding into her harder. He realized he had to slow them down, or it was going to be over a lot sooner than either of them was expecting. He reluctantly pulled himself back from the grip of the girl below him. Before she could protest he placed a finger over her lips and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Close your eyes, and don't move."

Antsy and over-stimulated, Allison reluctantly complied with Scott's command. What she felt next sent a wave of pleasure from her head down her body to her suddenly aching core, which at this point she longed for Scott to be touching right about now. As Scott began fluttering kisses on her face, around her eyes, down the bridge to the tip of her nose, which he playfully bit, to the corners of her mouth he heard her soft whispers "Scott, please, I need…..I need you to…"

"Shh. Tonight we are not being rushed so I'm going to take my time." Scott said as he continued on his kissing trail. He followed her jaw line. Moving downward along the jaw toward her neck he found her pulse point. Here, he noticed her scent was at its strongest. Easing his tongue out, he licked at her neck slowly, followed by a kiss. He loved this spot. The more he played here, the stronger her smell became. The licking and teasing of her neck seemed to go on forever in Allison's mind, but it was only for a few moments. When it seemed that she couldn't take the agonizing torture of pleasure that was being given to her neck, she found that the assault had stopped and a new one had begun, as she now felt a wet tongue moving around the contours of her abdomen and delving into the crater of her bellybutton. Allison's breath hitched as she felt him move the material of her shirt upwards as his mouth and tongue moved upwards. She arched her back off the mattress just a bit, as Scott continued to move her shirt further north on her body.

* * *

_Outside Scott's window, a pair of eyes sat watching the couple. Jackson watched as Scott removed his shirt and went back to kissing Allison. He was pissed. That should be him in the room with Scott, not her. He should be the one writhing in ecstasy under Scott's hands. Jackson shook his head and closed his eyes. Where the hell were those thoughts coming from? Never had he once expressed any kind of feelings towards another male, let alone Scott. Yet here he was sitting outside his window, spying on him and his bitch-ass girlfriend about to have sex._

_Jackson looked up once more into the room, his eyes widening with shock. When the hell did they….. But his thoughts were cut off, as he focused on what Allison was now doing to Scott. Jackson watched as Scott threw his head back, and moaned out in pleasure. Jackson's entire body reacted at the mere sight of Scott being pleasured by this female. Jackson grabbed the bulge of his cock through the material of his jeans and roughly began rubbing himself. He watched as Allison's head bobbed up and down. He wanted so badly to punch her out of the way and take over, to use his mouth to bring his Beta to completion. He looked down at his own throbbing desire, surprised that it hadn't busted through the material of his jeans. His hand was still working the outside of his jeans over roughly as he watched Allison pick up speed. Jackson released the fly and button of his jeans to allow himself some relief. Almost immediately upon releasing himself from his confines, his hand had found it place right back around his now rock hard cock. He began stroking himself, as he continued watching._

* * *

"Allison wai-wait. Slo- slow down. I ca-ca-can't take it anymore." Scott panted out looking down at his enthusiastic girlfriend.

Allison smiled back up at Scott, and sat back on her calves. "OK, how about a little reciprocation?"

Scott moved with lightning speed, switching places and staring up at Allison from her former spot on the floor.

"Wait, Scott, there is one thing I've been wanting to try. Do you think you can go wolf and do it?" Allison asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation of his answer.

Scott suddenly looked up at her, fangs extended, eyes glowing a bright and vibrant amber yellow, full wolf face in place. He saw a small smile cross Allison's face, as he slowly crawled up to her thighs. "Are you sure this is what you want? I've never done this before. And with this whole thing with Jackson, I don't want to do anything that could put you in any danger or do anything that could, you know, make you like Jackson." Scott said as he starred into her eyes.

Allison, leaned up, placing both her hands on the side of Scott's face and brought her forehead to his. She looked him in the eye, "Tonight is not about worrying about the bad. It's about celebrating the good." She leaned in and lightly pecked his lips before lying back on the mattress once more.

Scott nodded and made himself comfortable between Allison's thighs. As he leaned in, Allison popped up, "Hey, watch the claws." Scott did as she requested. He took his claws and raked them lightly down the sides of her body as he flicked his tongue out along the folds between her legs making his way up towards her swollen clit. Allison gasped as Scott's claws slowly began circling her nipples, making them harder than they had ever been. The super sensitive buds were being plucked and pulled, gently by her lover's claws, while alternately being roughly rolled between his fingers. She loved what his hands were doing to her chest, but it was what his mouth was doing to her lower anatomy that really had her sexual senses kicking into overdrive.

* * *

_Jackson was becoming enraged. Scott had gone full wolf for that bitch and was pleasuring her in that form. The sight of him doing so made Jackson's body grow hotter as he began shedding more layers of his clothing. He still sat outside the oblivious teen's window now in nothing more than his crew neck. Watching his Beta dominating over someone sexually was the hottest thing Jackson had ever witnessed, even if it was with Allison._

_Jackson's hand wrapped around his cock once more, his claws making it hard for him to get a good grip, but he finally managed to find one. Watching, he saw Scott use one hand to spread her open, and the other hand's index finger slowly found its way to her center core. Jackson could hear her moan Scott's name as he slowly moved the finger in and out of her in a slow rhythmic pattern. Jackson's own hand followed Scott's movements. Scott almost pulled all the way out, going to the tip of his index finger before plunging in again, adding a second and third finger along with the first. As his fingers continued to make ready his conquest, Scott's mouth returned to the super sensitive nub at the top of her lower V. Jackson watched as Scott brought Allison to the top of the highest peak before stopping._

_He smirked as Allison's head popped up off the bed and she made a move to swing at Scott for stopping short. He easily dodged her swing and merely crawled over her to cover her body with his. Jackson, still stroking himself, clenched his teeth and began snarling as he watched Scott claim that bitch. He followed Scott body movement fluidly, pumping and grinding into his hand. Teeth still clenched, he gazed at Scott, who had reverted back to his human form. His hungry gaze never leaving his form, even when Scott rolled over so Allison was on top._

_Jackson growled a little as he saw his Beta take the role of slave to the obstacle he now saw he needed to be rid of. He caught a glance of Allison, but his eyes never left Scott. He saw the pure passion on his face, and Jackson was disgusted that is wasn't him that made Scott feel that way, at least not yet. He was now furiously humping into his hand, wanting to near completion along with Scott. He could hear that Scott was close._

_Jackson closed his eyes, and let his free hand wander over the area where his Delta mark had been left. It still tingled whenever he absently grazed it. Just that little touch sent him over the edge. As he released himself, he couldn't help but grunt out Scott's name over and over again. As he came down off his euphoric high he took one more look into the room of the two sated lover before dashing off into the night to clean himself off, and prepare for a fight._

* * *

Scott lay in his bed, with Allison wrapped in his arms. They both knew they couldn't stay like this forever, she had to get home, and he had to clean up before his mom came home in the early morning. But they could at least share this one blissful moment together. Scott closed his eyes, smiling. At the height of their lovemaking, just before their release they both called out to each other "I Love You" before climaxing and collapsing where they both lay now. He looked at the clock. It was 3:52am, so they still had a good 2 hours before the real trouble would arise. He pulled Allison into his chest even more than she already was and kissed the top of her head. Staring out his window into the dark moonless night, Scott began to drift off into a blissful slumber, until something caught his eye. As the condensation built up on his windows, he could just make out that there was something written on the outside. Squinting, he tried to focus, and what he saw made him keenly aware that tonight, they were not alone, and Allison's life could quite possibly be in danger. Staring at the message once more before finally succumbing to his heavy eyelids, Scott grabbed for his phone and sent out another message to Stiles. 'Jackson was here. I think he was watching us. He definitely left a message. _NO MORE GAMES! ΑΒΔ_. Derek's house 1st thing in the A.M.' He put the phone back on his night stand, and wrapped both arms around Allison. If this message is any indication of Jackson's mindset now, Scott was going to have to do everything in his power to stop him, before somebody ended up hurt.

**So that took a lot longer to write than I thought. But I finally got something done. I'm sure most of you may not be pleased with some of the events that occurred in this chapter. But the story had to go that way for a second. It was so hard trying to write out those scenes, I don't think it will ever go that way again, EVER! Scackson is soooooooo much easier to write than Scallison. Also, I had to put in the fact that Scott never pays attention to anything other than Allison. It was pointed out to me that whenever he has her on his mind, he never seems to realize when there is someone else watching him or someone in the room with him. So I hope you enjoy this little snippet until next time. R&R**


End file.
